


Unmasked

by TrinityRose



Category: The Flash
Genre: F/M, Snowells
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-03 11:55:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17283599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrinityRose/pseuds/TrinityRose
Summary: 2x02 based - Caitlin accidentally discovers Jay’s real identity and jumps through a breach to save her life





	1. Chapter 1

She nearly couldn't believe it happened to them one more time, that they were betrayed by someone they decided to trust, yet, again.

Jay seemed so believable and trustworthy and despite all of their better judgment, he was betraying them. The worst part was that no one but Caitlin knew it so far since she discovered the truth by sheer accident and one that she would probably have to pay for.

She didn't know what to do, how to escape and how to call for help. Barry was the only person who could get to her in time, but she didn't have her phone with her.

Zoom was right in front of her, a menacing look clear on his face, backing her into a corner.

If she didn't find a way out, she'd be dead.

Suddenly, she felt something behind her, some energy emanating from there and she understood it was the only way out for her – to dive into a breach and somehow later make her way back undetected to warn the team about Zoom.

For now… she lost her footing, falling backwards, her stomach twisting and turning as the whirlwind swallowed her, sending her to an unknown place on another earth.

She hit the ground hard, bruising her backside, yet she immediately got back to her feet, scared that either Zoom might follow her or someone would discover the way she got there.

Once she looked around, she recognized the place, seeing the similarities clearly, yet also noticing so many more or less subtle differences. It was S.T.A.R. Labs. She just wished she'd known on which earth.

She quickly got to the door, opening it and peaking outside, noticing an empty corridor and taking her chance when diving in. She needed to find someone important here, someone with power, someone who could maybe believe her and help her…

She came to a sudden stop when she heard a woman announcing a hero of the Central City and then her heart stopped along with her breathing as she both heard and saw the man the stranger was referring to.

"…doctor Harrison Wells."

Caitlin just stood there, mouth agape as she stared and stared until a pair of radiant blue eyes met hers, probably wondering who she was and why she was wearing this expression.

She might have found her way out. She just didn't see that coming.

* * *

"So, let me get this straight," Harrison Wells said when leaning against his desk as they were sitting in his office. "Zoom made it to _your_ earth and you barely managed to escape him and now you need _my_ help, the doppelganger of a Harrison Wells impostor and traitor you knew?"

"Pretty much. Um… yeah," she hesitated. "Dr. Wells, I assure you, if you help us, we can certainly lend you a hand in return. We can both learn so much from one another."

She could swear there was a hint of a smile or maybe a smirk at the corner of his lips when he fixed her with his blue stare and then reached for his glasses to take them off. Caitlin couldn't really explain it, but she felt something strange, nearly foreign in her heart at that very moment.

"I believe, dr. Snow, that you got yourself a deal. I've been dying to get him."

Why did she suddenly feel like with his consent to travel to her world with her, everything was going to change?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2x03 wouldn't allow me to come up with anything else, so I decided to write a little continuation. This isn't a full novel length story. I am kind of past writing that since a lot has changed in my life and for so, so much better! I am working on my original book, on some short fics and besides that… ha ha, I might not have much time left;)

"Snow, get up!" harsh and demanding pulled her out of her slumbers and she moaned in protest, burying herself even more in all the pillows and covers. "Snow!" he repeated persistently. "We do not have the time! The breach is working again!"

This time she did still and eventually sat up, still making sure the cover hid her body despite her wearing a PJs with S.T.A.R. Labs logo on it that he'd given her along with some clothes.

From the last few days they'd known each other, she could tell with perfect surety that Harrison Wells of Earth 2 was a complete and utter asshole, but… she somehow liked him. Then again, it was never something she would admit to him unless he threatened her with tortures.

Speaking of… She nearly groaned. Because this was so inappropriate. What sometimes appeared in her thoughts when they talked or simply exchanged theories _was_ inappropriate. He was a man who possessed such charisma that it was mesmerizing, not to mention he was handsome, had the most radiant blue eyes she had ever seen and in the same time was hard on his employees, rough on the edges as only a smoking hot man could be. He was even rude to her, at least at the beginning and now every time she managed to break through that impenetrable façade of his and get a least a hint of a smile, it was like her own personal victory. She hated how he made her feel inside then.

She hated herself even more, because he was the doppelganger of the man who'd she worked for, who'd betrayed her and her entire team. She had adored dr. Wells on her earth, she really had – or maybe she should say his impostor since she'd never had the pleasure of meeting the original – but that was nothing compared to her feelings now and she was truly rattled by them, not even knowing how to handle them. They completely surprised her, to be honest. She never expected this. She just wanted his help and once he unwillingly agreed, they immediately made their way to the breach just to discover it broken somehow. Harrison immediately started working on it, making sure the access to the room was restricted to anyone but him and Caitlin and pretty fast he discovered the problem – it actually lay on the other side. So, in the end Snow got stuck on Earth 2 with no means to ever warn her friends, feeling worse with every passing second because she couldn't be sure if she ever got to come back home and, what was worse, what she would find there once she did.

They used that time to learn a lot from each other and then it all started.

She kind of didn't want it to stop, but was also terrified because of who he was, what kind of a character he possessed and most importantly – the earth he was coming from, the age difference not even making to the list of all the things she should be vary of.

"What do you mean the breach is working again?" she asked with a frown, barely stifling a yawn on the way.

"Someone must've fixed it. Hurry! We need to jump through before it closes again!" He rushed her and when he saw that she was still sitting in bed, he sighed in exasperation and made a beeline to her closet.

"Hey! What are you doing?!" she snapped at him when finally jumping off the bed and reaching him.

"You came in those clothes. I see they're washed. Here, change. Fast." He nearly pushed the clothes into her.

"Harrison! It's the middle of the night!"

"Yes. Your point being?" He fixed her with an impatient blue stare and she couldn't help but narrow her eyes at him. _This_ was the man she'd apparently developed feelings for? She started rethinking her own sanity since it made no sense whatsoever.

"Snow _, please_ ," he then added in that rough and sexy tone of his and she felt her insides melting.

Damn, she really was in trouble!

* * *

"Wait… Where the hell are you going?" Caitlin snapped at him the moment they emerged on the other side of the breach and he just started off ahead without minding her at all. It pissed her off so much that she saw red since she wouldn't let him treat her like this. Also, it kind of stung that she'd let herself daydream about him the last few days. Was she stupid? Had she hit her head when she'd landed on his earth? That would be the only explanation to why she was suddenly so hot for this rude and infuriating asshole.

To her astonishment, he did come to a stop and then looked at her with an expression that was completely rid of impatience or anger.

"I'm sorry, Snow, but I am not ready to meet your fabulous team just yet."

"Wha… Whaat? Why? I promise you, you can trust them! I trust them with my life!"

"I need to settle a few things first," he informed her.

"What kind of things?"

"You'll find out in the right time."

"You know I hate when you do that, don't you?"

She could swear a hint of amusement or maybe even mirth crossed his features.

"How about this? I'll come back when I'm ready."

"We have the needed resources here, Harrison," she still tried to stop him when he was about to go and she placed her hand on his arm. He turned back to her in surprise. "I have a team that can actually _help_ you."

"Yes, team that Zoom belongs to now. Will they even believe us?"

"Why wouldn't they?" She frowned. "I can validate your story."

"Exactly. _You_ can. Because they can't trust me. I look like the man who betrayed them. Honestly, it's impressing how you can always tell the difference, that you don't see him in me."

Her pupils enlarged when he pointed that out. "What?" she asked stupidly and mentally chastised herself for it.

"You look at me in… a different way, let's say. Not like at a man who betrayed you and hurt you."

Caitlin wasn't sure whether they were just sharing a moment, but his eyes did soften and then she was the one surprised when he reached his own hand out and placed it on her arm.

"I know his word meant nothing to you, but I _will_ come back here, I promise. I just need to take care of something first." After he said that, it was all just gone and he was retreating, already by the door.

"You don't even know this world!" she still called after him, strangely shaken up.

"I can handle it!" she got in response and was left alone.


End file.
